


Undoing the Generations

by lostandrunning



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostandrunning/pseuds/lostandrunning
Summary: The team find a shocking video where Fitz reveals Jemma and his future, who Deke really is, what really happened to the Earth and his plan to stop it all. Set after the events of 5x08. Speculation fic





	Undoing the Generations

The team huddled around the now ancient computer that Coulson had found hidden in his old office. ‘I was having a dig through and found this’, he said, bring up the files. ‘It looks like a video archive of footage that was made a few years after the incident’. Daisy urged him to play the video and the team watched with interest. Deke lingered in the back, out of view, watching what was going on. The team was still suspicious of him, so he kept his distance.

The video started and revealed Fitz, sat in this exact spot, looking slightly older and very worn. Jemma turned to the ‘real’ Fitz, raising an eyebrow. In the recording, he began to speak.

‘In the past few months I’ve began to feel like I’m really making some progress with the isochronous cyclotron. Or in Robyn’s words, our time machine.' Fitz rolled his eyes. 'With a few tweaks I think we could be operational within the year. The problem is that the Kree are making it harder and harder for us to access the materials we need to continue our work. We’ve lost so many people and our numbers to fight them are dwindling, plus May’s efforts of diplomacy are… less than successful’. There was a bitterness in his voice and May straightened slightly. ‘We are using what information Robyn can give us, but as usual its hard to make sense of what is going on in her head.’ In the video, Fitz rubbed his face wearily, the presence of his worn wedding band not lost on the team. They continued to watch in silence. ‘My fear is that something will happen to me before I get the machine completed, so I making this video to ensure whoever continues my work can fulfil the mission and put and end to this before it all starts.’

The team all turned silently to Daisy, who maintained her focus on the screen, trying to supress the tears stinging in her eyes. Video Fitz continued, ‘It took us a long time to figure out how Daisy could cause such destruction’. Daisy let out a shaky breath as May put a gentle hand to her back. ‘You can imagine our shock when we found out how she… they… did it’. The team looked around at each other, confused. ‘It didn’t make any sense at first. I mean, Daisy is powerful, but this… this was next level. Anyway, we did some digging. Then some more digging. Long story short, turns out that we thought that when LMD May destroyed the base, she destroyed all of the LMD Daisy’s that AIDA had created. We were wrong.' He elaborated, ‘They survived the blast. Something in their programming went very wrong and the ended up working together to accidently destroy the Earth’. 

Daisy fell back into a chair behind her, letting out a deep sigh of relief. Jemma turned to her with a reassuring grin. ‘See, we knew you would never do something like that……’ She was cut short as video Fitz continued. 

‘So to go back and fix this, we need this machine to work. I'm trying to figure out a way to lock onto the frequencies of the monolith through space-time. The thing is, I can't manage to get……..’ In the video, Fitz was suddenly interrupted by a young girl, who must have been about 6. She crawled up in to his lap and began looking at the schematics on the table. ‘Daddy are you working on the time machine …… again?’. This time the team’s glances turned to Fitz, as he let out a stunned gasp. It had been odd enough watching himself on video, older and crestfallen, but to find out that he had a daughter. He was in shock as the video continued. His focus was on the screen, but in the corner of his eye, he saw Jemma looking at him wide-eyed, as she took his hand.

‘Yeah sweetheart, Daddy is just trying to figure some things out.' The little girl looked at the blueprints intently, before taking his pen and making an amendment. ‘I think you need to make some changes to the laser vibrometer’ she said. 

Fitz took in the changes she had made, running his fingers through his hair. ‘Of course!’ he exclaimed. Pulling the the girl into a tight hug, he gave her a kiss. ‘You really are such a clever, special girl. To think your Mummy ever thought you would want to be a bio-chemist like her’, he chuckled into her hair. 

‘I’m pretty good at both Daddy’, she challenged and he laughed as he agreed with his mini genius. At this, Jemma let out an almost inaudible giggle, totally in awe of the child and how beautiful Fitz looked with her. Her hand tightened around Fitz’s. This was THEIR baby, here on the screen. It was so surreal, yet so amazing. Next to Jemma, Fitz’s heart swelled. Until the next line was uttered. ‘Daddy, when you fix this machine, will it help bring Mummy back to life’. She looked at her father with earnest. ‘I really hope so, Skye’ he replied. He put the girl down and she continued to evaluate his plans for the machine.

Fitz felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Around him, the team took a minute to process the news. They all knew that it was unrealistic to think that they had all survived, but to hear it confirmed. Jemma grew pale. Facing ones own mortality was a disconcerting feeling to say the least. Next to her, Fitz began to shake. He couldn’t imagine losing Jemma and seeing this video, he felt the loss as acutely as if it had actually happened. Jemma tugged him out if his thoughts as the video continued through his final minutes.

‘The point is, we tried a million different solutions’, Fitz directed at the camera. ‘However, I think when we get this machine working, there is only one real solution. We need to go back to where this all began and eliminate the cause before anything can happen.’ He paused for a long time before continuing, mindful of the words he used around his daughter. ‘You need to go back and put down the two that created to the LDM’s to ensure this never happens. It’s the only way to save the world. No matter the cost.’ At this, he looked sadly at his daughter, before the video cut out. 

The team sat in stunned silenced, before Coulson began to speak, not turning to look at the them. ‘Fitz’, he said, ‘You just asked us to take out Radcliffe…… and you’. 

‘I know’ Fitz said, swallowing hard. There was a long silence. The guilt and despair that he had been supressing in the past few months come flooding back. ‘It’s probably for the best.’ He choked, before walking out. Jemma followed him, her tears beginning to stream. May, Daisy and Coulson only sat and looked at each other in silence.

However, behind the wall, it was Deke who was truly reeling. All the pieces suddenly fell into place for him. He had known that the blueprints that his father had used to finish the machine and the piece of the monolith had belonged to his mother, Skye. The same Skye from the video. And the realisation of Fitz’s words hit him like a brick wall - ‘No matter the cost’. Fitz knew that if he was taken out, then his precious daughter, Skye would never exist in the new reality. And if she never existed, then neither would he……………..


End file.
